What Do You Want From Me?
by EmmyMayyy
Summary: “Sex,” Her answer was short, simple and full of truth, his only reaction coming when she crashed her lips to his and he fiddled with her blouse buttons; sucking in deeply he deepened the kiss and was suddenly lost in a trance.


**Hi me again, here's a little one-shot, that I think will stay a one-shot as I don't really know if it could continue, if you think it can, feel free to suggests ways of that in your review. **

* * *

Sighing deeply Booth dumped his keys and wallet on his nightstand and loosened the tie from around his neck. After a turbulent day at work, where he take to unfortunately take a life, all he could think about was relaxing on the couch with a glass of whisky and watching the highlights from last nights Hockey game. Running a hand over his head another sigh escaped from his lips as his trousers fell to the floor, leaving his state of nakedness to a pair of boxers, striped socks and his St. Christopher medallion hanging from his neck. Walking over to his dresser, Booth grabbed a pair of tracksuit pants and an old band tee-shirt from the drawer and was about to slip them on when his doorbell started to chime throughout his apartment.

"Coming," Booth called dropping the items to clothing on his bed and quickly walked towards the door, not bothering how he looked because at this time of night it could only have been one person - Bones; and while she would lecture him about his clothing choice, he would notice her eyes prying over his chest trying not to break out in the sweet little childlike smile he loved forming on her coral pink lips.

"Booth," Brennan greeted, giving him the once over with her eyes as she noticed his clothing of choice like he had known she would; "Anybody could have been on the other side of the door Booth, would you really have wanted Rebecca or poor Mrs. Johnston seeing you in your underwear?"

"Relax Bones, no one ever comes by after 9:00pm and last time I checked it was after 9:00pm," Booth rolled his eyes as she entered the apartment as if it was her own, making her way straight for his couch where she sat down, crossed her legs, unfolded them before crossing them again, this particular motion didn't go unnoticed by Booth, who choose not to respond to her antics as he started to head back towards his bedroom.

"Booth, wait," When Brennan spoke her voice was of panic, disorientation and loss. Three words that would usually be considered an emotion coming from the Forensic Anthropologist, however she was _developing_ as a human being - evolving.

"Yes Bones," A sly grin edged its way onto Booth's face as he spoke, a twinkle coming from his rich brown eyes, a slight eyebrow raise to his right brow.

"I, ah," She started to stumble across her words and Booth gave her a wry chuckle, causing her brows to furrow and a glimpse of hurt run across her eyes.

"Bones, what do you want from me? You've obviously come over here at nearly midnight for something, what is it?" Booth stepped into the proximity where he could easily grab her forearm if she tried to back out of what she wanted to say. He however had a feeling that she wasn't going to back away; she was never one to back away, no matter how many times he'd told her. From not listening to him when on a raid of a house to stay behind, or not shooting at an inanimate object; she was always one to do something on her own devices, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Sex," Her answer was short, simple and full of truth, his only reaction coming when she crashed her lips to his and he fiddled with her shirt buttons; sucking in deeply he deepened the kiss and was suddenly lost in a trance.

They both momentarily lost control as Booth ripped the rest of the buttons from her blouse open, a sultry grin crossing his features as he saw the lace covering the ivory moulds that of her breasts, he watched them for a moment, rising and falling with her erotic breath before cupping a hand onto the lace and tracing circles around her nipples which perked through the black and purple material. In return her fingers thread through his hair, pulling his head forward to deepen the assault on her mouth even further, her spare hand lazily running figures around his lower back, sliding further down towards the waistband of his boxers, one steady tug and they'd be around his ankles, but she wanted a little more foreplay before getting what her body ached for - him. She wanted him to prove to her, what other woman craved. What Rebecca, Cam, Tessa and the other woman in his life had experienced. The penis she actually craved for, from the man she wanted her biological urges satisfied to, well and truly satisfied. She wanted to feel what everyone else felt, the adoration and experience from making love.

Within a short space of time, they'd managed to be backed up against Booth's king size bed, a trail of clothes lining their way from the living room to the bedroom; Brennan's blouse, her jeans, his socks, her shoes and socks, her bra, his boxes and finally her matching lace panties. Standing their naked they already felt content with what they'd given each other, now there was that finally step - crossing that line that Booth drew all those years ago.

"Are you sure about this," He whispered hotly against her neck, nipping at the skin while fondling with the perks of her nipples, taking tedious time with each to give the affection needed. Her core was dripping with arousal as he hushed the words against her neck, she knew he wanted this, she wanted it to, but she was never sure about her feelings so she was content with 'partners' until about a week ago. One night at her apartment when they ordered Thai while trying to finished some paperwork, his knee rubbed against her own knee as she felt his hand ghost over her thigh, she had thought it was unintentional until he kissed her goodnight, something he never did before; she went to bed and gave herself the release she needed, the pent up frustration and arousal she felt towards him boiling over until she screamed his name as she came and she knew from that moment, having never said a man's name before while self gratifying herself, she was in love with him and that they'd need to cross the damned line.

Tilting her head upwards, her lips formed a smile and when she spoke her voice was barely audible, but audible enough to be reassuring, "I'm sure."

Booth nodded in appreciated as his erection ground into her hip as they turned and fell onto the mattress, Brennan under his body as she accommodated his legs between her own. He swept her hair from her eyes as his other hand dipped between her awaiting folds, hot and moist. He chuckled as he inserted another digit into her core, with erection throbbing against her hip bone while his mouth and tongue gave attention to the top half of her anatomy. Arching her hips, Brennan moaned deeply, the deep throbbing from her centre escalating as her continuous moans were muffled by Booth's lips.

"I," She panted sucking in a deep breath, "Need more," She continued, "I need you inside me."

Booth didn't need to be told twice, he released his fingers from her now soaking core and positioned his aching erection above her opening, "We can't go back now," Booth smiled into her mouth as he sank into her folds, his mouth peppering kisses into the spaces between her lips as he gathered a slow rhythm; if he was actually physically doing this and not another of his imaginative dreams, he was going to savour the moment and make sure he got what he needed out of this very experience. With the slowness of the rhythm heightening their need to achieve, Booth sunk his erection deep into the woman he often fantasized about, a content smile aligned on her features as she let him take control; however she was going to change the direction.

"Booth," She smiled into his mouth, while leaving her mark on the back of his shoulder blades, the light scratches not deep enough to draw blood - yet, "Faster."

"Whatever you want," Booth chuckled as he quickened the pace, sinking deep into her G-spot and enjoyed the whimper that escaped her vocal cords each time he hit her weakness.

Their bodies rose and fell together as their arousals built with each pumping motion entering and leaving Brennan's wet folds. The groans and moans which escaped their vocal cords only added to the breaching orgasms which could only rock their bodies.

"Booth, so close," Brennan panted in a murmur as Booth smiled, pounding deep into her once, twice before even opening his eyes to see the desire and need behind her's.

"Ride it out," With his words being spoken Brennan let loose, her screams echoing throughout his bedroom as her climax overtook her body as it started to shake violently, an earthquake to a small island off the Pacific, as her body succumb to the intense pounding still rippling through her core.

The ending of her release only made his come faster and soon too, he was murmuring her name over and over; a tremble rocking through his body as another arousal ripped through Brennan's body as they rode the last of their orgasms together, peppering each other's mouths with sweet, clammy kisses and their breathing settled.

It took them another half an hour to fully settle into a normal breathing pattern, Booth grazing lazy circles around her right nipple as she swung a leg over the back of his hip, milling her heel into his ass as she took traced circles above one of his pectorals.

"What now?" Brennan muttered lifting her head from the crock of his neck, watching as his rich brown orbs fell to her own.

"Nothing," Booth sighed pulling her head back down into the space between his neck and collarbone, the place he was labeling _'Brennan's Own.' _"Whatever happens, happens, we take each day as it comes." Pursing his lips to the top of her auburn hair, his lips tingled against her hair as he smiled into the kiss.

"So we could be arguing tomorrow and today would never have happened?" There was some disappointment in Brennan's voice as she spoke and it didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"No, today has happened we both know it did; but its up to you as to where you want this to go, I'm ready, its just making sure you are," Booth rolled onto his stomach and pulled Brennan on top of himself, lifting his head to press his lips against her in some reassurance.

"I'm ready," Brennan giggled as Booth flipped them over and pulled a nipple into his mouth while kneading her other one between his thumb and index finger.

Releasing the nipple for just a moment, a sultry grin spread across his features, "Good. Now ready for round two?"

Brennan giggled and threaded her fingers through his hair as he moved from her nipples to the valley between her breasts and edged his way over her body towards her awaiting folds, stopping at her hip bones and placed a kiss on her on the exposing bones before moving his tongue between her folds and circling his tongue around her clit; he was going to make her come before satisfying all her other needs along with his own.

Whatever happens, happens. Tonight was going to be one night neither were going to forget.


End file.
